


Lose It

by Zarl



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl
Summary: *慎读*被雷到我一概不负责任
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Yang Wenli, Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp, Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp/Original Female Character, Reinhard von Lohengramm & Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Walter von Schenkopp & Yang Wenli
Kudos: 7





	Lose It

先寇布在公司楼下小卖部第一次见到罗严塔尔，他自己要买烟，买完一转身看见一双异色瞳，一蓝一黑，蓝的那只颜色挺纯，黑的那只好像比他老板的眼睛颜色还深。

他平日浸染在酒吧夜店，没控制住，脱口而出，眼睛很漂亮。

眼睛很漂亮的男人脸色刷地一下就不好看了，眉头皱起来，眼睛就被遮没了一半。

先寇布向来顺着美人的意思来，不好意思，唐突了。道完歉就挥挥手叼着刚买的烟走了。

上到写字楼的平台才把烟点燃，站在栏杆旁看见男人进了同一座楼的大门。

晚上他照例混在酒吧，人太多了，他挤进来的时候有几只手捏了他的胸，虽然灯光暗得难以看得见脸，他还是尽量找到手的主人，向他或者她绽开看不清楚的灿烂笑容。

他花了大概一个世纪走到吧台，点了一杯什么都不加的威士忌。一转头，上午碰见的异瞳男人坐在旁边的高脚凳上，再过去一个座位上是浓妆的大波浪美女，头枕在男人的肩上，发丝纠缠，男人坐得还是正，无言地喝酒。

哟，先寇布打招呼，挺巧。男人转过头来，金银妖瞳在吧台昏暗的灯光下对比还是鲜明，认出来是他，又皱起眉头，问他有什么事。

没什么事，一天里遇见两次这不是很有缘分吗，先寇布不以为意地笑笑，华尔特·冯·先寇布，愿意交个朋友吗？

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，大概没看出恶意，男人眉头过了一会儿就松开。

漂亮的女人快要歪在他怀里，声音娇柔得百转千回，说，哎哟，今天运气好，一次碰到两个帅成这样的男人，值了值了。

先寇布笑得更开心了，我们也是运气好才能见到您这样的美人，不过显然我运气没我旁边这位好。

怎么没有？出乎他意料，罗严塔尔嗤笑一声，今天是天气不好还是怎么着，独乐乐不如众乐乐，不愿意一起来吗？

妙啊，先寇布心中高呼，这是位妙人，碰了碰罗严塔尔的杯子，又牵起漂亮女人的手轻吻。

很晚的时候他们去了酒店，收入稳定的成年人选择的酒店档次不错，服务人员素质过硬，面带巍然不动的礼貌笑容给三个外貌出众极了的男女办理了一间大床房。

他们也算是有公德，没有在电梯里搞起来。

可惜这公德在进了房间以后荡然无存，浴室太小了，两个身高超过六英尺的男人和一个足够高挑的女人实在挤不下去，水便溅了满地，其他的东西可能也溅了一些。

床倒是够大，这般狂野的肉体搏斗都没让他们中的任何一个掉到地上去。先寇布最后快分不清他捅了谁谁又捅了他——这个应该只有一种可能性。他把舌头伸进罗严塔尔嘴里的时候倒是分辨出来了他是罗严塔尔，因为女人吻他的时候不会咬他，咬得还那么疼。

那天早上，罗严塔尔醒过来，去镜子前面照自己，感叹成熟的社会人不愧为成熟的社会人，专业。纵然胸口背后锁骨上布满红红紫紫的啃痕，会露出来的地方一个印子也没有。

他平时并不常玩得像昨天这么疯——还是在工作日的晚上。只是他上午出去那么一会儿，回公司后坐在办公桌前，电脑屏幕上跳动的的消息量远超正常量。似乎就在这么十几分钟内，全公司都知道老板和老板秘书终于正式在一起了。

罗严塔尔记得上周和老板秘书吉尔菲艾斯一起喝酒，吉尔菲艾斯模模糊糊说起他无望而深入骨髓的爱情，罗严塔尔虽然不知道他的爱情无望在哪里，却还是在拍拍他肩膀表示安慰时于心底生出一丝无谓的妄念。

他的老板莱因哈特美得胜过艺术品，所以他也只是顺理成章地被美所编织的网罗所捕获。

他以为没有人能拒绝那样纯粹的美，那是塞壬的歌声也是法厄同的太阳车。

先寇布坐在工位上，觉得屁股好疼。这是绝无仅有的新鲜体验，他再次感叹罗严塔尔是个妙人，内心隐隐约约有再来一次的期待。

他这么想着的时候他老板仿佛没睡醒似的从门口走进来，黑发乱蓬蓬的，走进他的单间办公室时撞到了门框。先寇布带上报表敲门，仗着和老板关系好逾越地问他他老婆怎么不给他梳头发了。

杨威利浏览报表，眼睛都没抬，说你不是知道吗，菲列出差去了。

先寇布想到他原来不会这么直白坦然，原来的杨威利会支支吾吾左右言他，顿觉没意思，却还是要秉持能调戏就调戏的原则问他，要不要他来帮助菲列完成她因为出差没能完成的工作。

杨威利终于抬起头，给他一个无奈的眼神，说已经上班了，快醒醒。

先寇布觉得他的心不痛，倒是屁股的刺痛突然强烈起来。

下班了他又去了同一家酒吧的同一个座位，向同一个吧台小哥点了同样的纯威士忌。意料之外又在情理之中，喝到一半时罗严塔尔坐上他身旁刚空出来的位子。

后来发生什么都是有章可循的，他们去了同一家酒店，前台小姐不是一个，素质却是一个水平的高，笑容甜美又疏离。

他们滚在被单上面，先寇布含住罗严塔尔，按住他又挑起眼睛看他抽搐，听他从喉咙里发出低声的呜咽。含得嘴巴僵了都没完事，先寇布虽然有耐心，但是觉得这种情况下耐心毫无用处，干脆把东西吐出来侵身压上去。

罗严塔尔黑棕色的头发湿透了，粘在额头上，一缕一缕的。先寇布压着他律动，看他用力忍住不叫得太浪。

这简直毫无必要，想叫就叫个痛快，他怎么觉得便怎么说了出来，罗严塔尔眯着他猫一样的眼睛思索片刻，思索好了，开口就让先寇布一个激灵。

于是埋头耕作得更加勤奋，导致后来罗严塔尔根本就控制不住自己是怎么叫的。罗严塔尔没过多久就结束了，欲仙欲死和生无可恋并存地盯着先寇布看他带着挺独特的表情压在自己身上动。

动到最后，先寇布把身子压得好低，亲吻罗严塔尔的右眼。

罗严塔尔不太开心，他不喜欢自己的眼睛，尤其是右眼，但是他很爽，所以他什么也没说。

后来他们又去了好多次酒吧，在不同的酒吧喝不同的酒，喝醉了去不同的酒店用不同的体位。和对方睡觉时也和别人睡觉，没人觉得有什么不对。他们逐渐也会聊些有的没的，聊完以后开始干，干完以后再去同一栋写字楼上班。

认识久了，说了很多很多，说到最后眼底的怜悯也不知道是给谁的。罗严塔尔倒是从没说过有关他眼睛的任何事，先寇布对他眼睛的兴趣也逐渐淡了下来。

再后来他们也淡了下来，生活里还有很多其他的东西要去考虑。没有那么多个晚上用来纵欲。罗严塔尔自己开了公司，他们不再去同一座写字楼上班。本来维系他们的也只有地理上的距离近，它消失后，也就没剩什么了。

他们好久没联系过，先寇布去了他们去过的第一家酒吧。它居然还在原地，只是生意没原来那么好，他进去的时候没有人摸他了。

他又坐在那个位置，点了一杯加冰的威士忌，一直到喝完的时候，都没有人坐上他身边的空位。


End file.
